Garnet Hate
by Darkest-Wings
Summary: Forced to marry the heir of the enemy gang Draco decides he will at least make Harry suffer. But when he goes too far, and finds himself falling for the poor boy, will he be able to earn his trust? AU  MALE SEX DONT LIKE DONT READ  abuse/rape/gangs/yaoi
1. 1

**REDONE! I RE-EDITED SOME OF THE SCRIPT! 3 MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL**

**Welcome to my mind of doom! Just kidding, I would like to inform you all that this is the one warning, the is rated M for a reason. Its also classified as Draco M & Harry P for another reason! This is my one and only disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter and the characters involved. My dearest readers, if I did, you wouldn't be writing fanfics of Harry Potter, because it would be an unknown series, obviously not many people can write like JKR...**

_Summary::_  
_Forced to be together with his sworn enemy Draco decides he will at least make 'Potter' regret living. But when he goes too far, and finds himself falling for the poor boy, can he make it up to his mate? And Harry, will he forgive and let his loath go?_

Chapter One-

Grey eyes surveyed the scene, he allowed himself one step forward and at the same time he flicked his platinum hair to the side. "Time for a damn hair cut." he thought as he walked to his chair between his father and uncle. Their gang was having a meeting and apparently it was a very delicate situation. He looked at his father, except for a few facial points and of course, personality and age, they were alike. His father had the look of royalty, with his elven face features, "Kind of like Legolas in the ring movie."

Draco grinned to himself as he studied his uncle, hair that was raven black and eyes that seemed to see beyond your soul into darkness. He was rather attractive and did sleep around a bit, regardless he was one of the most respected men of Slytherin. "Draco, please refrain from smirking like a fool while directing your gaze towards me," his uncle Snape said, "It makes me feel as if I should check the very water I drink." Draco smiled, "Come now Uncle, you do that anyways." Snape inclined his head, "Don't you?"

Lucius smiled at his son and cousin in law, "Snape, where's the trust?" Draco scoffed, "This is Slytherin father, not Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even worse; Gryffindor!" Draco hissed the last name out and was too busy snickering with the rest of the table members to see his father and Snape exchange worried faces. "Now father, I was very busy with my newest virgin so please continue with this meeting, what's the problem?" Lucius shook his head, "Draco, your bluntness sometimes makes me wonder if you were born with shame or if you just stopped caring. I remember when you found it embarrassing to mention underwear and bra at any table now, well, what you just said is a perfect example.

"Really?" Draco shook his head, "You had to bring that bloody situation up? Now?" Snape smirked, "Draco calm yourself, todays meeting is of utter importance." Draco took a deep breath, "What is this meeting about?" The doors opened and revealed a young slytherin, "Presenting Gryffindor leaders and members, permission to enter?" Draco felt his breath catch, "What the bloody jesus are they doing here? Are they mad? You seriously can't expect me to believe that we are having a meeting with Gryffindor of all people?" Lucius sighed, "Would you like to leave? Or can I expect you to handle this like an adult?"

Draco bit his lip, "Fine!" Snape smiled, "Prat." Draco realized he was acting like a child, but this was news to him, meaning his father hadn't even consulted him on this meeting to begin with. "Entrance granted!" Lucius yelled, "Come now Draco, straighten up." Draco glared at his father before he resumed ignoring him. They watched in silence as a group of six entered the room. Draco eyed them carefully, James Potter, the leader was very good looking, with his manly build, his head had a very messy hairdo that seemed to bring some charm without him having to try.

Beside him stood Sirius Black, a well known fighter and killer, his black hair fell in waves down his back and his smirk seemed to be a teasing innocent act. To the right of him was a red haired young man Draco could only take for a Weasley, he seemed to glare at everyone in the room. A quiet brown haired man Draco could only guess as Remus Lupin stood on the other side of James, his face serious but in his eyes was a twinkle of interest.

Beside him was a young girl with curly mousy hair, it looked plain brown and she had this grim look, her mouth a frown. Lucius moved around the table and hugged James, "Welcome James, and you Gryffindors, our home is open to you." Draco then saw the young man, his emerald eyes were framed by glasses and his black hair was as messy as his fathers, except he seemed to look silly with it. "Harry, James' son." Draco thought, "What the hell is going on here?" Lucius moved out of the way to allow the Gryffindors to sit, "Drinks?"

Sirius smiled, "Three wines, two beers, one vanilla ice cream with chocolate covered strawberries." Lucius smiled and beckoned two servants to bring the drinks. Draco watched with amusement as Harry began eating the ice cream almost immediately. "I'm pretty sure we all know who everyone is, but introductions are only proper in this situation." James said, "I am James, this is Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, my son." Lucius pointed at every person as he said their name, "Lucius, Snape, Tonks, Blaise, Pansy, and my son Draco."

Draco snorted and James rose his left eyebrow in amusement, "Pleasure." harry had his eyes focused on his food and music blasting from his ear phones uncaring of the people around him. "Oye!" Draco said, annoyed at Harry, "Prat! You're being really rude!" Harry's eyes rose and took his head phones off, "Blimey, I can hear your mumbling through the damn music, what didja say Malfoy?" Draco gritted his teeth, "You're being a disrespectful prick!"

Harry chuckled, "Right." He placed his headphones back on and grinned at Draco shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Allow me to show you the purpose of the headphones.." Sirius said and he kicked the chair from under Harry throwing a punch at him.

Harry fell with the chair and flipped backwards sweeping Sirius' feet who jumped up at the last instance. Lucius smiled, "He fights with the beat? How intriguing!" James rolled his eyes, "Except for the flaw, see with one person, he's real good, even with two. Add a third," Lupin joined in followed by James and in seconds Harry was on his butt headphone less. Harry flipped backwards onto the table, standing with his arms crossed, "Can ya old geezers leave me the hell alone?"

Sirius grabbed his ankle and Harry lost balance landing on his back, "Who ya calling old, eh boy?" "Shit Padfoot!" Harry growled, "Stop acting like a bloody creep!" Lupin rose his hand, "Gentlemen, I do believe we have been entertained enough, now we're here for a reason." Snape had a dull look on his face as he answered in his monotone voice, "Yes, I agree, Potter, Lucius, are we ready?" Harry sat himself and began eating ice cream again, then stuck his tongue out and looked at Snape in disgust, "So the queer speaks, what's this damn meeting for?"

Snape glared and Sirius smirked, "Snape, stop getting your knickers in a bunch mate, he's just teasing." Snape rolled his eyes, "You teach him that Black? You're so childish, grow up already." James and Lucius tapped their wine glasses Lucius rose, "We are here to agree on a treaty." Draco looked at his father in confusion. James nodded, "We've heard Tom Riddle is moving in on our turf, this has always been our land since our ancestors handed it down. Now he wants it all and so we've decided to combine our clans and become one." Lucius nodded, "Through marriage, couples are as follows: Bill from Gryffindor and Fleur from Ravenclaw, Dean from Gryffindor and Cedric from Hufflepuff, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw and Goyle from Slytherin, Pansy from Slytherin and Victor from Hufflepuff.

These have already been agreed upon." Ron stood, "Who's to combine Slytherin and Gryffindor?" James looked uncomfortable as he said, "Because of how much we despised each other, and how stubborn our clans can be, we decided in three marriages." Lucius nodded, "Black and Snape is the first, because we need strength and respect to have our people follow."

Sirius choked on his wine spitting it on Snape, who was so shocked his mouth was open. "Ew." Hermione muttered, "Nasty!" "Why?" Sirius asked clinging to James shirt, "Why do I have to die?" Snape stood, "I don't find it pleasing to be married to you either you damn child! I might get charged with jailbait, or worse, people might think I married a retarded fool for money!" Sirius snorted, "More like I married you out of pity, I mean have you seen me?"

"Enough!" James shouted, "This is exactly why you're getting married now shut up because there are two more couples!" Lucius smiled, "Thank you James, Lupin and Tonks, you're the second couple, we need level heads and strategical people to help as well." Tonks smiled at Lupin, "Guess I got lucky no?" Lupin blushed while muttering something along the lines of, "My lady." James coughed, "Harry and Draco are the third pair." Lucius winced and James shrugged, "Might as well get it out of the way." Harry was listening to his music but calmly dodged Draco's chair as he flung it towards him, "What?" Draco yelled, "How the hell does this make sense to you two?"

Harry was taking off his headphones about to confront Draco as Draco ended his statement with, "I won't marry a Potter!" Harry turned to his dad, "Bloody hell James Potter what have you done?" Harry was pissed, "I'm not a queer and I'm not marrying a Malfoy!" Draco nodded in agreement, "So, its settled. This wedding will not happen." Lucius frowned, "We need the two heirs of our clans to marry in order to avoid this marriage we must disown you." "That way the two heirs can lead the clan into peace and fight Riddle's group. Great Idea Malfoy!" James smiled. "You wouldn't dare!" Draco stood seething, "Fine, I will go through with it."

Harry smiled, "I however, shall not. I will live with the Weasleys, dye my head red and avoid this blimey useless war!" Ron chuckled, "Leave my family out of this, mom won't take you away from Lily Harry." James frowned, "Son, I knew you would react like this, Lupin, get her." Harry smirked, "I don't fear anyone father, you know this." Lupin rose and opened the doors, "He said no." A quiet but deadly voice hissed, "Harry James Potter!" Harry paled, "Mother?"

**Yes, to all of you who may be wondering, I did re-edit a part of this though not a lot. I wanted it to look nicer and a few things didn't match up. If you have suggestions let me know. This is AU so there will be no magic, though there is Male Preg. Questions, Comments, Concerns, please leave a message after the read... READ...**


	2. 2

_**I HAVE RE-EDITED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!**_

_**This is Chapter 2**_

Harry stared at his mother, "No freakin' way!" Lily glared, "What is that tone?" Harry sighed, "I meant, No, mother, I shall not marry a damn Malfoy."Lily smiled, "Thank you honey, but its out of the question. I can't allow you to be selfish and risk many lives because you can't stand him. I can't stand his mother and look at me now. I am even having tea with her tomorrow."

Sirius chuckled, "To discuss the wedding plans." Lily turned, "Yes, the wedding plans for all three weddings, they will take place this Saturday, and even if I have to gag you, you will attend!" Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lily? Calm down and tell them of Friday." Lily smiled sweetly at Lupin, "Yes, I forgot, Friday is the day all the other weddings are taking place. We leaders expect you to attend and show your support." Draco flinched, "Do we have to appear together or can one arrive separate?"

Lucius growled,"You will attend together or so help me..!" Draco sighed, "I was asking a simple question father, stop blowing up on me!" Lucius winced, "You're so much like your mother its scary at times." James cleared his throat, "Well now that we have settled the marriage business we will assign you to places where you will live from now on."

Sirius coughed choking on his wine again, "What? You do know I will not leave my shack right? Besides me and Lupin are the best of room mates!" Lupin quietly stated, "Yes, but since we are to be married it is improper, I apologize but it was I who made the choice." Sirius pouted, "What shaggy place do I get?" Lily grinned at that and handed him keys, "We found the will to the Grimmauld Place, you can have it." Sirius glared, "Its mine to begin with Lily, sometimes I don't see why you aren't a Slytherin."

Lily chuckled, "What was that?" Sirius turned to Snape, "Let's go, we'll figure out arrangements on the way." Snape looked hesitant but one glare from both Lily and Lucius and he turned following the man who had tortured him all his life. "Lupin, we have the Private Drive home for you and Tonks." Lupin looked surprised, "Isn't that where..?" Lily smiled, "The past is the past friend."

Tonks grinned, "Okay hubby lead the way!" Lupin muttered something, his face red with embarrassment. Pansy smirked, "They're cute, never thought I would see Snape hitched though." Lucius smiled, "You're mother awaits you, Blaise walk her to the care and make sure she doesn't accidently sleep with anyone on the way there." Pansy pouted, "You're no fun, as always." She stormed off with Blaise at her heels and Draco snickering. "Ron, please take Hermionie and wait for us in the car will you?"

James asked. Lily held out a set of keys offering them to Draco, "These are the keys to Hogwarts, I understand you don't want to marry and are being forced to but I trust you with the keys more than Harry. He can be very difficult and so I wish you the best of luck. Please don't hurt him Draco, I give you my blessings and the keys Gryffindor's creator left the leaders of our clan."

Draco caught off guard took the keys and looked at James who nodded and ruffled his son's hair, "Take care until the wedding Harry." Harry glared, "I'm not getting married!" "You've nowhere to sleep tonight son," Lucius told him, "Might as well head to Hogwarts and communicate with each other because if this wedding doesn't happen on Saturday, both of you will suffer the consequences!" Draco nodded swiftly and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him out and into a nice car, "Can you at least not give me a hard time and pretend you're going along with it? You don't have to really marry me, and after the war we can divorce you bloody git!"

Harry shrugged, "No, I will not lower myself to marry a Slytherin, and I prefer to die than to marry a damn Malfoy!" Draco started the car, "Well be prepared to die at the alter because you're marrying me you filthy bloke!" Harry placed his headphones on and blasted the music ignoring the glares Draco gave him. "Bloody hell!" Draco said, "Father has a horrible sense of humor, or lack there of!" They made it to what looked like a small mansion and Draco grinned, "Some things have their perks!"

Harry saw they had arrived and threw the door open hitting a statue and noticeably scrapping the paint. "Oops." he muttered and ran inside waving behind his head, "I'm going to bed, make yourself at home!" Draco growled in a furious way that sounded close to an angry dragon, "I can't undo this marriage, but I will make you regret living Potter!"

**...8...8**

Sirius stopped the car in front of a large house that looked gloomy and dark, "Look Snape! It will match your personality!" Snape snorted, "Go to hell Sirius, as soon as this war is over we're done." Sirius smiled, "Whatever you say comrade, now come on, I'm hungry as a dog!" Snape rolled his eyes, "You have a lame sense of humor and terrible sense of manners. Though you are quite like a dog if you ask me."

Sirius turned and glared, "Well I didn't you arrogant prick!" Snape took a step back in defense, "Dully noted." Snape bit his tongue, he wouldn't back down even if this bloody bloke was Padfoot, the killer of over five hundred men." Sirius smiled, "I can always count on you not to care about who you're insulting right Snape? I take it you haven't forgiven me for making you wet your pants?"

Snape glared, "You mean when I was fourteen and you made Lupin stand over me with a gun while you shoved water down my throat and tickled my sides until I wet my pants, that instance yes?" Sirius whistled, "Somebody is still touchy, wow, wouldn't expect you to be, its been twenty two years!" Snape sighed, "No, I am not touchy about the situation, I'm just tired and would like some sleep, can you direct me to a room?"

Sirius nodded, "I'm tired as well, come along." Sirius led Snape to a large room on the second story, "This is where we will sleep." Snape nodded then turned, "We?" Sirius walked towards Snape, "We are to be married soon Snape, what would all those men who are to follow us think if we sleep in different rooms?" Snape began backing up, "It sort of makes sense, yes, but they will only know if we tell them." Sirius had Snape against the bed, "You forget us Gryffindors, we have no sense of privacy." With that he pushed Snape down and Snape froze, his face paling considerably and then his eyes closed. Sirius smiled, "Fainted, what a girly queer! This I shall have fun with!"

**...8...8...**

Snape felt someone next to him, not that it was odd considering he usually slept with someone when he was drunk. That was what had happened, he got drunk last night, at least it would explain the headache. Opening his eyes he saw the tan arm around his waist and realized it was a male. Being gay wasn't a problem these days, however, he didn't recognize the tattoos on his partners arms. "You finally awake?"

Sirius asked and Snape gasped, "No." It was a whisper that carried on into the room as last night came crashing down on him. Lucius had arranged a marriage between him and Sirius, and Sirius had moved towards him... Snape lifted the edge of the cover and again paled, "What happened?" he asked more in panic than anger, he didn't want his first time with Sirius to have been like this, Sirius was special, so very special. Sirius smiled, "You don't even remember how wild you are?" Snape looked like he was going to go into shock, "What?" Sirius leaned in and whispered, "You attacked me. Obviously you feel something for me Snape, since you forced me down."

Snape shook his head in denial, "Not possible! You're stronger than me, why didn't you fight me?" Sirius grinned, "Because you were enjoying yourself, and you also hit my head and bound me with that rope over there on the floor, before I could move." Snape's mouth hung open, "I did what?" "That's what I want to know Snape, I mean, you took me to all sorts of high, riding me like-" Snape rose wrapping a cover around him, "Shut up Sirius!" Sirius burst out laughing, "You fainted you queer! Nothing happened last night, learn to take a joke!" Snape threw a lamp at Sirius who dodged with a 'Hey!' Snape smirked, "Learn to take a joke huh? I'll show you joke!"

He stormed off in a way Sirius couldn't help but laugh at, "This isn't so bad, he's kind of cute."

**I realize that some people will be confused, its okay, Sirius is a very confusing person... also.. I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, **

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE**


	3. 3

**This entire story is re-edited, please enjoy.**

**3**

Sirius woke up with a pain in his neck that sent agony to unknown parts of his brain. "what the hell happened?" He muttered looking around, liquor bottles sprinkled the floor along with Harry, Ron, Bill, Cedric, and a few others. It was the day of their wedding, "Shit my head." Harry shook his head and pain made him cry out again. "You are all pricks," a cold voice came to his ears, "You're a figure head and yet you are determined to act like a fool." Oh sod off Malfoy."

Harry growled, waking up, "Its too early for your damn voice with this splitting headache." Snape walked in with a cup of tea, sipping it calmly,"Early? Boy its an hour before the ceremony. Lily will have your head and you're soul, she should be here in.." The doorbell rang and Malfoy snickered, "That's her." Harry kicked Ron, "Mum's here!" Everyone jumped up as if it were satan and ran upstairs to the three bathrooms.

"I'm first!" Harry shouted as he ran into one. Sirius went into another without another word, "Fight to the death for the third." Everyone turned to Snape who was the one suggesting it, he shrugged, "what? It'll save me the trouble of killing you in your sleep." He headed downstairs to open the door allowing Lupin and Tonks in, "tonks, Lupin, the boys are getting ready." Tonks nodded, "you two are to come with me please." Draco looked at Lupin, "They just woke up." He followed Snape out without another word nose in the air.

**...8...8...8**

Harry watched from behind the scenes as Lupin walked forward with Tonks waiting at the alter, "My poor friend," Harry whispered, "I will cry for you as I know you will cry for me." Lupin and Tonks were dressed in their crew colors, Lupin wore a yellow undershirt with burgundy pants and a a burgundy over shirt.

His hair was pulled back into a braid and he wore his family ring on his hand. Tonks had rainbow hair but wore a green dress with white silver shoes and a veil that matched. As they said their vows to each other some of the crowd members cheered and Harry scoffed, "Bet that my bloody parents put those in the crowd." Sirius came up behind him, "Harry, sometimes you have to give up something so that others can be helped."

Harry turned to him, "But not my bloody freedom! Tell me something Uncle, are you willing to be hitched to the damn miserable sod? I will not join Malfoy in marriage if it's the last thing I do!" Sirius sighed, "Considering marriage as what it is, I would say, it is the last thing you will do." Harry looked taken back, "What is marriage uncle?" Sirius pushed past him as he was called, "Death my boy, and I would have saved you from this if anyone else that wasn't your father had proposed it." Harry watch as if in a movie as Sirius repeated what the priest said, then Snape followed.

Before long Sirius had grabbed Snape and joined their lips in a long passionate kiss. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" the priest announced as Sirius and Snape walked to their seats. Harry took a step back, "I don't want to!" Harry realized that he sounded like a kid, his father pushed him forward, "Don't let those damn Malfoy seem better than us Harry!" Harry nodded and reluctantly walked down the aisle. Lupin nodded in approval, Tonks waved happily, Sirius smiled sadly, and Snape, well Snape sneered like every other Slytherin that wasn't Tonks. Draco was already waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

The priest frowned, "You are both here because you love each other right?" Harry snickered and Draco glared, "Yes sir." Harry was too busy giggling to answer verbally so instead he nodded. Unpleased at the reaction the priest sighed then continued. "Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter in sickness and health, in poor and with wealth, in sin and purity to have and to hold until death do you part?" Draco clenched his teeth as he said, "Yes."

The priest nodded and looked at Harry, "Harry Potter, do you take Draco Malfoy in sickness and health, in poor and with wealth, in sin and purity to have and to hold until death do you part?" Harry grinned, "It only takes death?" "Harry James Potter!" Lily shouted and Harry sighed, "If I must." Malfoy glared at him "Bloody dog, be at least respectful!" The priest glad to be done with this odd bunch lifted his hands, "As representative of the City of Hogwarts, I hereby declare you two married. And what law has joined man can not undo! You may kiss your mate!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, when Sirius rose, "Harry! Say goodbye to your life with an ultimate ending! This is your finale!" Harry turned around and grabbed Draco pinning him to the podium he clashed his lips to Draco's and forced his way into his mouth. Draco surprised found the pleasure travel to his toes and moaned into Harry's mouth. Draco quickly pulled away but not before the audience burst into applause. Draco forced a smile and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him towards the exit, on the way Sirius and James patted Harry and Draco fumed even more on the inside tightening his grip on Harry's hand.

Harry winced but didn't say anything and waved at everyone goodbye. Quietly he got into Draco's car once they were outside and Draco had let him go. Draco took off into the street like a maniac and Harry quickly put on his seat belt. "It was a bloody freakin kiss Malfoy,"

Harry shouted, "There is no rea.." A backhand struck his face, surprising him causing him to clench his face in shock and not move. Draco glared, "Touch me again and I will kill you and your family, I'm a Slytherin after all." Harry put his hand down growling, "Hit me again you prick and se.." Another backhand struck his face this time drawing blood from his mouth. "Get something straight you witless Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, so I didn't go into this marriage without back up in place. Spies are among your people and if you disobey me, talkback to me, or piss me off, I'll have them killed, one by one," Draco sneered, "Clear?"

Harry bit his lip in frustration, soon more blood spilled down his chin, but he nodded stiffly. "Good," Draco smiled, "Now quietly site there while I drive us to our plane so we can enjoy our damn honeymoon." Harry glanced out the window a tear of anger sliding down his cheek.

**Thank you for reading, I have re-edited the story because I realized I was making no sense. Thank you again,**

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? Please tell me..**


	4. 4

**REDITED CHAPTER!**

**Greetings all readers, I am so glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter, that is was easier to read and that you guys found it interesting. Your input makes me change things to your liking. :)**

**I would like to point out that this chapter is going to have lots of mad sex scenes, and since I love the whole sm bondage settings, its going to get *Ouch* this is not for the light hearted or those who condemn people for their sexual preferences. Thanks, :) 3 On to the story**

_**4**_

Harry hadn't said a word on the plane, in fact, he hadn't said anything since Draco had threatened him. Draco sighed to himself, this wasn't as difficult as he was told it was going to be, considering that Harry would now obey him. "This makes me the most powerful person in the city." he thought to himself. Draco looked over at Harry who seemed to be off in his own world, "Can I help you with something?" Harry asked in a growl. Draco lifted his eyebrow, "Shut up Harry, and next time add something more pleading to the end of your question, or statement. Why are you even talking?"

Harry snickered, "I will not be stepped on Draco, as long as I can fight I will, and you shall not stop me." Draco was going to say something but Harry put on his head phones and closed his eyes. The waitress rose her eyebrow, "Wow, he doesn't seem very happy about this marriage." Draco grind his teeth, "Mind your business hag, or I will personally see to it that I kill you." The woman ran off and Draco closed his eyes as well, "You will pay Potter." Draco awoke as the plane landed, he turned to see Harry curled up on the seat with a painful expression on his face.

A whimper escaped him and Draco flinched, he would have preferred never to hear that sound again. The attendant neared him without looking up, "We have landed sir and you car awaits. Shall I have someone escort you two or will you manage?" Draco smacked Harry across the face, surprising the lady. She bit her lip but didn't say anything as Harry opened his eyes and rubbed them before the pain settled in and he turned away, humiliation on his face.

**…..8...8...8...8**

"The plane has landed, hurry your ass up you incompetent fool." Harry grabbed his bag and pushed past Draco, knocking him off balance as he went. "Why you bloody fool!" Draco stormed after Harry who was already in the car when he caught up to him. "You prick!" Draco glared, "You will pay for this!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Stop being so childish you bloody fool, hurry and drive because I'm sleepy." Draco put the car in drive without a word and drove to the hotel in a hurry, "I forgot how you Gryffindors are expected to make sacrifices for one another, I will change this beloved."

Harry snorted, "I have years of Gryffindor in me, seriously, good luck trying you freaking cold blooded snake." Draco smirked, "Breaking this fool will be fun." Harry shook his head at Draco who smiled to himself, "damn psycho." he thought. Draco opened the door to their hotel room, it was like a very elegant apartment, decorated in green and maroon. Harry flinched at the sight of the colors but kept his mouth shut. "I will take the living room,"Harry said, "You can have the bedroom." Draco sighed, "Take the bedroom, you need it more than me." Harry looked at him suspiciously then nodded curtly in agreement, "Thanks." He walked

over and locked the door behind him, Draco smiled and looked at the master key, "As if that will do you good." He left the suite in search of the tools for his vengeance.

**…..8...8...8...8**

Harry had fallen asleep, he noticed this when something stirred him away and so he opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He went to rub his eyes but found that he couldn't, something held him back. "What the fuck?" he pulled and a slight rustle of chain was heard, "Damn it." A chuckle carried itself to his ears and he froze, "Fuckin Malfoy! Release me at once!"

Harry's realized why he couldn't see, he was blindfolded. He kicked with his legs only to find them tangled in something else. "See Harry, as your husband, I am to be respected, I find that this is the only way to teach you how to respect me." Harry laughed, "Fuckin shit, you think this will earn your respect? It won't!" Draco undid the blindfold so Harry could see his handy work. Harry had his arms tied to the bed post, arms outstretched to opposite ends. His ankles were tied to a bar that kept his legs apart, and a ring was around his penis.

Draco smiled at Harry's shock, "Whats wrong boy wonder?" Harry shook his head, "What are you taking pictures now?" His attitude resurfaced and his glare would have killed anyone else. Draco walked over to a black and red bag that had a devils fork but angel wings on the figure, "No, see that would mean getting others involved, I like to do things... privately."

He pulled out several sized dildos with different connections and different abilities. Then he pulled out rope, clamps, rods, chains, cuffs, whips, pumps, rings, ball gags and medical packages. He grinned, "While you were sleeping, I went shopping." Harry turned his head away and saw several devices that stopped his heart. Machines were put against the bedroom wall and they all had terrifying wires and lumps everywhere. Draco sighed, "We can't move on to those, we have two weeks though, so we might as well enjoy ourselves. I have to start slow." He neared Harry who tried to move away from him. Draco reached out a hand to caress his face and Harry tried to bite him, "Fuck off Malfoy!"

Draco grinned, "What?" Harry opened his mouth to say it again but Draco shoved a ball into it, it was small and he quickly buckled it before Harry could react. "Wont have you screaming at me. Besides, I need to give

you something to help you along and this will make it easier. Draco walked over to the toys, "So I am giving you about 6ml, equivalent to three doses, this should make you react really well." He walked over with a pump and stretched Harrys mouth to the side, them pumped it into his mouth, with the air pressure Harry could only swallow it.

Harry glared at Draco and Draco grinned, "What? Not good enough? Patience my darling, we will start now." He walked over to the toys again and picked up a beginners dildo along with lubrication and a feather. "This should do." He walked over to Harry and knelt between his legs, "today is all about making sure you don't commit anything stupid dearest little one." Harry tried to swallow and coughed a bit, his body felt warm. Draco grinned, "Its taking affect." He flicked the tip of Harry's penis and watched it spring to life, Harry gasped and pulled on his restraints,

Pissed off about the entire situation. Draco grinned and showed him the feather, then rubbed it on the underside of Harry's dick. Harry tried scooting back again and couldn't, his penis grew hard fast. Harry felt this go on forever, his mind was going crazy, he wanted release, and he needed attention to his poor swollen penis. Draco just kept playing, until Harry tried kicking him again. Draco then felt it was time to use the dildo, Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head almost pleading. Draco, with careful movements and holding the penis up so Harry could see, lubricated the dildo.

Once he was sure that it was covered, he put it at Harry's entrance then shoved. Harry thrashed as it penetrated him, he arched and tried opening his legs more but the pain didn't subside. He cried out in muffled screams and he pulled on his restraints. Draco grabbed rope and tied his thighs closed causing the dildo to feel big in Harry. Finally Harry began to cry into the night as Draco crawled up and placed Harry's head in his lap, running his hand through his hair and chuckling to himself.

Harry's face a twist of torture and need. Draco took off the gag and grabbed Harry's sobbing and panting face painfully, "Beg me to let you come and I'll consider releasing you." Harry panted and cried out, "Fuck you, you freakin queer!" Draco glared, "You asked for it." He reached forward and pulled off the ring in a quick yank, tearing skin off and causing Harry to scream as he came. He heard the most cold and cruel laughter before submitting to darkness. Draco smiled, "This is going to be fun I believe."

**I would like to inform everyone they rock for reading. Also, this chapter has been re-edited...**

**Anyways... the next couple of chapters are all going to be about Draco dominating Harry, I understand if some of you don't like this but since I am going to write it anyways I suggest you skip to chapter 7 when its up or... stop reading this considering every other chapter is going to have sex male on male, rape, and things like that. Sorry... but I am the author of the story. As for those who continue to read... awesome! I will keep things fresh and different for you...**

_**Until next time~**_

**DW**


	5. 5

**REDITED CHAPTER!**  
**Thank you For Reading!**

**. :)**

**5**

Sirius awoke and looked at the clock, it was twelve fifteen, just past noon. He rolled over and saw his husband next to him sleeping. He had not wanted to share the bed with Sirius, but Sirius had promised they wouldn't become intimate until Severus was ready. Sirius looked over at the dark haired man, he was sleeping soundlessly with his hair caressing his face, something Sirius wanted very much to do at that point.

"Listen to me," Sirius thought, "Talking about Snape like this. Lupin and James would have a field day with me." His thoughts went back to the days when the three roamed the streets, before Lily had gotten pregnant at the age of fourteen and James had been fifteen. Now all three were thirty three, and had lived a life time. "Can you please not stare at me with those creepy eyes of yours as if you're planning on molesting me?"

Snape stated sarcastically, "If you're hungry go find something to satisfy the pitless thing you call a stomach." Sirius grinned, "Fine Snape, I'm going to take a shower, we're going to invite the boys out to eat and then we'll hang out and enjoy the honey moon." Snape glared, "More like you want to make sure your godson is still alive? Trust me, I know Draco won't attempt to sully the Slytherin name, as for your Gryffindor 'pride' it leads to temptation, I would worry more about your filthy, worthless, scum of a godson!"

Sirius growled so loudly that it made Severus remember who he was dealing with, "Snape, I will suggest you learn your place, because this might be a contract for us that I will not break, but even the shit on Harry's shoes are worth more than you to me. Remember that and get ready." Sirius stormed into the bathroom not noticing the hurt look on Severus's face quickly replaced by silent rage.

**...8...8...8...8...8**

Harry woke up in pain, he didn't want to open his eyes though, instead he laid in bed and sung to himself in his head. His honeymoon had been terrible, his back felt sore and he slowly opened his eyes. The sun shone on his face making him wince and he slowly pulled himself up onto his elbows and hissed. He looked down his body that seemed okay, but was wracking in pain. Slowly getting the courage to pull his frame into a sitting position and finally draping his legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

The movement left him unable to do anything for a few minutes. Finally he stood and walked painfully and limping to what he knew was the rest room. Draco opened the door as Harry leaned against it and Harry fell forward, Draco glared at him as he caught him, "Finally you get up, how can you be so lazy and clumsy." Draco let go of him and Harry managed to grab the door frame, "Get out of my way so I can shower." Draco growled, "You still haven't learned any obedience or discipline. Your idiot of a godfather wants us to hang out today. Hurry up and get ready so we can leave."

Harry glared at him, "Move your ass out of my way then." Draco sighed then pulled him roughly into the bathroom and Harry lost his balanced, tumbling onto the floor awkwardly. "I have been so nice as to set the bath for you and everything." Draco said talking over Harry's cry of pain. He picked up Harry and tossed him into the water. Harry saw spots in his vision as his head hit the edge of the bath tub. He was quickly brought back to reality when the burning water sent flame in through his injuries. "Shit!" he yelled trying to rise up but was quickly settled by a punch to his chest. As he gasped for air Draco took a hand and cuffed it, then looped it the chain around the water pipe and cuffed Harry's other hand. Harry shook his head trying to clear his face from the water as well as the dizzy spell, it just made his head ring worse and so he stopped and tried pulling on the cuffs, that didn't work either.

Draco began washing his hair complaining about Harry, telling him how bad of a pet he was. Harry hated himself right then for his weakness, he was cutting his wrists on the cuffs with the effort of the pull. Draco saw this and without a word pushed Harry's head under the water and held it there. "Damn idiot if he leaves marks, I'll be blamed doesn't he realize this?" Draco muttered to himself. Harry had been caught by surprise and he didn't have much air. He resumed his effort to pull as much as he could, seconds seemed like minutes to Harry, and finally he was pulled out of the water as he stopped struggling. He sat still trying to intake as much air as possible as Draco hummed to himself while cleaning Harry. "See?" Draco told him when he was done, "If you're a good mutt, I'll treat you well."

**...8...8...8...8...8**

Draco groaned as he heard the doorbell, Harry was almost done getting ready and Draco counted the seconds until he had to hang out with an overgrown child and a young old man. He left Harry in the room and shut the door, opening the front door he was greeted by a very happy Sirius Black who bound into the living room and a very grumpy uncle who wanted to kill something. "I take it you aren't the one who arranged this get together?" Draco teased. Snape glared at him, "No I didn't. Are you ready to go? The sooner we finish the faster we get back."

At that moment Harry walked out of the room and Draco felt a pang of anger as he saw happiness in the young man's eyes. Happiness and a shine so bright Draco refused to believe he was jealous of the annoying adult. Harry ran at Sirius and jumped onto him giving him a huge hug. "Damn Gryffindors, how dare they be happy when we're not?" he thought, out loud he cleared his throat, "Are we going yet?" Sirius swung Harry onto him piggy back style and nodded, "There is this infamous burger joint down the street, lets go!"

Draco stuck his nose in the air, "Malfoy's do not eat in joints, as you call them." Snape nodded, "It doesn't sound appealing." Sirius headed towards the door with Harry, "Well you two find a place to eat and then hang out, me and Harry are going to the joint and then to the fair." With that he closed the door behind him and left the two Slytherin's angry, one because his new entertainment had left and the other out of jealousy.

**...8...8...8...8...8**

Harry returned to his suite around one in the morning. He took hesitant steps forward as he knew that Draco was awake and there was hell to pay. True to his thoughts as soon as he entered his room and closed the door his face met with a fist, causing him to stumble against nearest wall then his feet were swept from under him. "What have you been doing this entire time?" Draco sneered, "Whoring yourself like the bitch you are?"

Harry felt blood on his lip where the fist had connected and then he felt the kick on his ribs and he coughed in response pain making his stomach turn over and causing him to vomit. "Go clean yourself up!" Draco growled, "Before I make you swallow this!" Harry managed to crawl to the bathroom and rinse out his mouth with Scope before heading back out, limping and still flinching in pain. Draco was waiting for him and took him by the hair shoving him onto a table, "If you wanted to stay up this late, I could have played with you. Was it because you love that other dog so much? Why were you out so late? Answer me you damn, useless dog!"

He put Harry's wrists in the locks on each side of the table and then tied each ankle to those wrists, causing Harry to be wide and open for him. "Harry," Draco said in a reasonable voice, "I realize that you are young, but you're married and I won't have people talking about how I can't even keep you in line!" "Fuck you Malfoy just let me go!" Harry told him, "I don't want this anymore than you do."

Draco tut tut-ed waving a finger in his face, "So rude, who told you to speak? I told you to be obedient for your own good Potter. These rules are kept in place for a reason." Draco walked over to where some items were and picked up a pair of clamps and walked over to Harry, "I want you to beg Potter. I want you to bleed as well, and I want you to scream." He put a clamp on Harry's left nipple causing Harry to let out a string of profanities. "That's not what you're supposed to say." He placed the second clamp on Harry's other nipple and Harry choked on sob, "Why? Malfoy please, just tell me why?" Draco gagged him, forcing his mouth open and shoving a rag in so far back Harry continued to gag once it was tied in place. Draco grabbed pump and smiled, "No other reason than for my entertainment Potter. Do you know that if you insert air through this end, it goes to your stomach?"

Harry watched with wide eyes as Draco shoved the tip of the hose connected to the pump into his ass, "I wonder if it's just like a balloon." Harry felt Draco put in the hose, as far as he could, pulling back accomplished nothing. "That prick of yours looks like its going to come soon." Harry hadn't even noticed his erection happening, he let out a sob and Draco looked at him, "A Gryffindor? Crying? You have been doing that a lot lately. Funny, I didn't know this is what it took."

Harry glared at him through the tears, biting the rag in his mouth and Draco sneered, "That attitude has to go!" He put a clamp on Harry's penis and then squeezed the pump. Harry's hips rose and he crashed it back down trying to get the clamp off, or the hose out. "Doesn't it feel good Harry? It does to me, watching you, I can't stand you! If it were up to me, I would have killed you. Since I can't, I'll just watch you suffer and wish you were dead." Draco squeezed the air pump again and Harry felt the inside of him expand in a painful way, "Will this kill me?" he wondered as the pain became unmanageable, he wanted to pass out, he didn't want to feel this anymore.

Draco stopped pumping, he moved his eyes and saw that Draco was getting was seemed to be another bigger dildo and then came over. "Did you know that you actually have to make an effort to release gas? It won't escape like in a balloon, because your hole is so tight." Draco toyed with Harry's entrance, Harry tried pulling away. Draco removed his hand and covered the dildo with some lubrication he then pulled out the hose and shoved the dildo as far as it would go. Harry cried out, muffled by the rag it sounded so good to Draco. He knew he was hard, his prick felt compressed in the pants he wore. Draco smiled and watched the sweat fall down onto Harry's emerald eyes that were dull with pain realizing how much he like those eyes, they were a turn on. Harry continued to cry into the rag, Draco pressed a button on the dildo and it hit Harry's bundle of nerves sending him into a climax that hurt so bad, but had him moaning into the rag with the amount of pleasure it sent into his nerve system.

Draco smiled as pleasure crossed Harry's eyes for a minute, a high that came from pleasure and pain. A glaze spread through Harry's eyes then all was calm. Draco went to the table and grabbed some cables, connected to a remote. He put the hook ends on the clamp and took the remote with him as he straddled Harry's stomach, "This a remote that controls the electricity going into your dick Harry." Harry flinched and swallowed a sob. Draco grinned, "I am going to remove the cloth, you will not scream or talk unless I tell you. If you disobey I will shock your dick, understand?" Harry glared at him and Draco untied the cloth. Harry spat on Draco's face, "You perverted pig."

Draco sighed and pushed the first button, releasing a shock that made Harry shriek. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and saliva began dropping out, his head thrashing from side to side. Draco pushed the off button and Harry started hyperventilating in pain. Screams and whines were heard, Draco slapped him across the face, "Hey, dog, get a hold of yourself!" Draco scooted forward and unzipped his pants, "I want you to blow me, however, if you so much as nick me a little, I will turn this to max and watch you wither in pain until morning." Harry nodded, tears dry on his face and silent heaves escaped him. "Ask me to fuck your mouth Harry."

Harry turned away and Draco pulled his face towards him, "Look me in the eyes and say it." Harry's lips trembled as he cried, "Fuck my mouth." Draco grinned, "Beg me to fuck your mouth, tell me how much of a whore and dirty slut you are Harry." Harry cried silently, whispering, "Please fuck my mouth Draco, please, fuck it like the whore and slut I am." Draco slapped his face, "Do not call me Draco while this is happening, you are beneath me, call me Sir." Harry nodded, "Forgive me Sir."

Draco pulled out his penis and rubbed Harry's lips with it, "Open your mouth." Harry swallowed and then opened his mouth, Draco slowly slid it in. "So hot, like the good slut you are, swallow it Harry." Harry opened his mouth wider and Draco kept going in, Harry began to gag causing Draco to moan. "SO fuckin good Harry. Suck me in more." Harry's nose flared he could hardly breath, the dick finally was in all the way and Harry flexed his throat again trying to adjust and stop gagging. Draco moaned, "Oh yes. You fuckin whore!" He grabbed Harry's head and thrust it toward his dick at the same time as he thrust his dick further into Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself far away. Without a warning Draco came and Harry inhaled and swallowed the bitter cum, "Swallow it all, good boy." Draco got off and stood shakily, then looked at Harry who was still in pain from the air in his belly and now his mouth was sore as well. "You did good. I'll release you now."

Short gasps were heard as Draco pulled out the dildo in Harry, this caused Harry to whimper in pain. Placing his hand on Harry's stomach Draco pushed as hard as he could and Harry howled in pain, air coming out of his ass. Embarrassment quickly left Harry as the pain was immense and he succumbed to darkness again. Draco untied him and left him where he was, frowning as he realized he might have feelings developing for the Gryffindor. He took the clamps off and put them away. Tomorrow, he would try to just relax, being married was causing him too many worries.

**Thank you for your readings and please don't forget to review for me**

**DW**


	6. 6

**I have been re-editing the story, re-read it if you would like. Not many differences and I realized the voice of the story has changed. I apologize for its confusion. Blame Sirius, he ate my bunny slippers and Snape... sort a...**

**6**

"He's asleep," a voice made its way to his dreams, "last night was very tiring for both ofus so please leave. He'll be informed of your visit as he awakens." Harry opened his eyes, Sirius had come to visit and he wasn't up to receive him. His body refused to move, Harry forced his way after what seemed like hours into a sitting position. He wanted to open his mouth to call out to Sirius, but only a whisper left his sore throat. "Fine Malfoy," Sirius said, "See that he does." Harry let tears fall down his face as he heard the door close.

**…..8...8...8...8...8...8**

Draco was annoyed, it wasn't jealousy that made him irritated at another man asking for what was his, nope, it most definitely was not. He heard sniffles coming from the master bedroom and grinned, Harry was awake, maybe the world didn't suck as much. There was two days left of the two week honeymoon and Harry had suffered every night. Draco paused outside the door, remembering the torture, the pain, the frustration and hopelessness that passed through Harry's eyes.

He felt his member twitch at the thought of the emerald eyes with their flame of rebellion shinning through. Draco frowned and shook his head, "Foolishness!" He, himself had not taken to penetrating Harry, it was beneath a Malfoy. He opened the door and saw Harry leaning against the head rest crying. "What are you being all girly about this time?" Draco sneered, "Can't you ever stop crying?" Harry glared, "Damn you! I wanted Sirius to stay! I wanted to talk to him!"

Draco grinned, "Coming out of the closet are we Harry? Telling your dear godfather to rescue you? What other fantasies do you have?" Harry sighed, "You're so childish. I miss home and family. He is my connection to that." Draco shrugged, "Stop whining, I don't need him interrupting our fun, so we'll go to the club on the third floor of the hotel. Get ready we leave in two hours." Harry looked at the clock, it was seven thirty, he had been asleep for the better part of sixteen hours.

"Fine, get out so I can bath." Harry grumbled. Immediately he saw his mistake, Draco moved closer, "Why dearest," venom graced his voice, "let me help." Harry tried to swat Draco and away but he was still going through nerve and muscle tensions, so he slapped Draco across his face, hard. Draco smirked, "And here I thought you hated playing rough." Laughing he grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him into the bathroom and threw him in the tub.

He hand cuffed Harry to the faucet and his feet were tied to each side of the tub. Turning on the water, it fell onto Harry's face, ice cold making Harry gasp and move his head around trying to get gulps of air. Draco grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair, liking how soft the hair felt. He ran his hands down Harry's torso and smiled sweetly at the toned body. He caught himself and shook his head, "Damn Gryffindor!" He muttered to himself and dug his nails into Harry's chest drawing blood, Draco smirked and flipped out his knife, "Harry, tell me when it hurts."

He trailed the tip of the knife down Harry's body, leaving a line of red where it broke skin. Harry felt the pain but didn't react, instead he continued to gasp for what little air he could. Draco closed his knife and left to grab a rod, shutting off the water he saw Harry still gasping for air, "Oh, don't be such a loser Potter." He showed Harry the rod and Harry tensed, "Malfoy, your perverted entertainment makes me want to vomit." Draco glared, "Really? Well you in pain makes me want to smile at everything that angers me."

He touched the rod to Harry's torso and Harry arched his body crying out in pain. Draco stopped, "If you're going to continue to scream, I will sew your lips closed." Harry bit his lips as Draco touched his thighs with the rod, gasping for air Harry thrashed his head but no sound came out of his mouth. Draco moved the rod to Harry's member and a whimper was heard, Harry closed his eyes and tears fell freely.

Draco felt something stir, like the nights before and he moved away, "All done, hopefully you've learned your lesson." He moved to the room and put the rod away taking his time to catch his breath, "What the hell is going on?" He finished washing Harry and then released him, "We leave in a few hurry up, I laid your clothes out on the bed." Harry nodded and grabbed his wrists rubbing them sorely, "Can you leave now?"

Draco walked out, "Learn to rephrase your words." Harry watched him leave then collapsed on the ground, he was breaking, he didn't want to but he knew, he was breaking and there was nothing to be done about it. He cried for a bit letting the frustration he felt out, after a while he walked to the room and looked at the clothes. A long sleeve emerald over shirt was laid out next to a black t-shirt and black pants. Slowly he began to dress, with a feeling everything was going to go wrong this night.

**….8...8...8...8...8...8**

"Harry!" Sirius walked through the door and embraced his godson who hurt but forced himself to hug him back. Snape noticed the look on Harry's face and made a note to speak to Draco later. "Are we ready to go? The sooner we get down there, the sooner we come back." Snape growled to no one in particular. "Yes, come on Harry, we need to dance!" Sirius pulled Harry to the door and turned, "See you two there." As soon as they were gone Snape turned to Draco, "What the bloody hell are you doing to that damn boy?" Draco smirked, "What's it to you Severus? You got the man you wanted, now leave me alone with the pet and we'll be good." Snape shook his head, "Be careful boy, because you might end up regretting it." They headed down to the club.

**…..8...8...8...8...8...8**

When Harry entered the club he smiled, bringing back memories of back when he was still free. He pulled his hand from his godfather and walked to the center of the dance floor, allowing the sea of people to move around him. Closing his eyes he began to move slowly, steadily with the beat until his entire body moved with the flow of everyone else. He opened his eyes and let the high of belonging and happiness surround him.

Sirius looked from afar, he was sitting at a table and drinking liquor from a bottle, something was wrong with Harry. He saw Snape and Malfoy make there way to him and Snape looked hesitant to join him, Sirius waved him over and Snape finished getting to him. Malfoy looked around, "Where's Harry?" Sirius glared at him, "What's wrong with him?" Snape looked at Draco then Sirius, "I'm quite sure that he is mearly exhausted, Sirius, this is their honeymoon you know." Sirius made a face and then turned away, "I just wished he would have stayed with Charlie." Draco growled, "Well he didn't you damn dog, so shut it."

Snape glared at Draco, "Instead of sticking your foot in your oversized mouth, shut up and find your husband." Draco was about to reply when Sirius chuckled, "He followed him here. That Charlie is a stubborn person, oh no.." Snape followed his eyes to the dance floor, both he and Draco stood shocked as the sea of people parted, allowing the center people to be seen clearly. There stood Harry dancing a song with an attractive red haired man. Surrounding them were two identical twins and a few others, everyone's eyes were on them.

"Who the fuck is that?" Draco hissed. Sirius waved at him, "Calm down little one, its only Charlie, the ones we should be worried about are those damn twins. They will get us permenatley removed from this place, maybe even this country. "Sirius," SNape whispered, "Please don't tell me those are the Weasley twins, anyone but them." A tap on the table made them all turn around, Snape came face to face with the twins and almost choked on air.

"Hey queer." one of them said. "You have a problem with us?" the other asked. Draco glared, "I do." Harry came up to them with Charlie grabbing his waist, "George, please get me something to drink, I feel dizzy. Fred, you have a smoke?" Harry winked at Sirius as each twin did as was asked. "Charlie!" Sirius stood, "Glad to see you're back from that mission. Would you care to enlighten us?" Charlie nodded, "Sit down and don't rise for me Sirius."

Sirius grinned, "Still the respectful twirp aren't you?" Charlie glared at Draco, "Seems like I shouldn't have been, things are taken from the good and given to the bad without a care or effort." Sirius coughed, "I know what you mean lad, but, it was for the good of the people." Charlie smiled bitterly hugging Harry closer, "Then I should have been a bit selfish." Harry smiled and turned, "Charlie, you should have been." Draco had seen enough, he rose, "As the gentleman I am, I will ask you to keep your love affairs distant from my life Harry. We will discuss this later."

He left without a glance back and Harry shrugged, "Damn prick, can't believe my father would sentence me to death like this." Sirius sighed, "Charlie, whats the news?" Charlie nodded and looked around, "Seems like Riddle has placed a price on the heads of our leaders, not knowing that Harry and prick lead us now. He has prepared an attack that will take place in three weeks on the Hufflepuff turf. I have discussed this with Sr Prick and James, they have agreed to hold a meeting tomorrow night. I was sent to ask you four to return."

Harry nodded, "We will go back tomorrow then. Charlie, walk me to my room?" Snape smirked, "Rubbing the boy in Draco's face will not do any good Harry." Harry snapped, "I will talk to who ever I wish you damn queer!" He rose and left with Charlie at his heels while the twins looked at Snape, "What's wrong with Harry?" George asked. "Yea, something is off about him." Fred said. "Oh, well, he did lose his virginity on this trip." George stated. "Quite right, that must be it. You're an attractive genius." Fred said. "As are you."

George and his twin walked off. "A virgin?" Snape gasped, "In this time and age?" Sirius scoffed, "Just because most boys whore themselves out doesn't mean that Harry is like them. He has always been different, like if he never belonged in here to begin with." Snape made a mental note to tell Draco that the boy had been a virgin when he had married him, "I'll tell him tomorrow." Sirius was staring out to the dance floor, "Wait, what?" Snape shook his head, "Can I leave?" Sirius sighed, "I'll go too." Snape looked at the dance floor hoping Draco didn't fall in love, for his own good.

**I understand that some of you don't like the format, I am trying my best to change it so stop being hags and nagging about it. Also, next scene is DRACO being a douche and (its worse than ever) this will be the worst scene in the entire story. please don't read it if you have a problem with it. thanks for reading... **

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? LET DW KNOW.**

**DW**


	7. 7

**My dearest readers, I regret to inform you, it has been too long. I want you all to forgive me. I did try hard but I have been hospitalized since April. Finally, I may continue this forbidden dance. **

Garnet Hate-7

Harry and Charlie rode the elevator silently, you could cut the tension with a knife. Harry was sure if

he had a knife in that precise moment he'd use it on himself and not on the tension. The 'ding' of the

elevator anounced their arrival on the top floor. Charlie whistled, "Wow, at least you'll be rich and

miserable." Harry smiled bitterly, "As oppose to poor and miserable?" Charlie froze and Harry stared at

him, "Wait Charlie, it isn't because you're poor." Charlie laughed softly, "Harry I know. You're too

sweet for it to have been because of the money, you're also rich remember?" The two stopped one of

the doors and turned to each other. Harry felt tears go into his eyes, "Charlie.." Charlie put a finger to

his mouth, "Stop, Harry, dont." He placed both hands on either side of Harry's face and looked at him

for a minute.

Harry knew they shouldn't be there, in the doorway where Draco could walk out in any moment.

Charlie leaned in and placed his forehead on Harry's, "Let me stay just another minute." Harry sighed,

"Charlie, why do this? You know this is over, even if I get the divorce." Charlie nodded, "Because love,

that reduces the time I'm forced to spend without you." Harry felt himself stop breathing, a sob escaped

him and he clenched Charlie's hands as Charlie leaned in to kiss him. The door swung open just as

Charlie's lips pressed against Harry's and Harry was still for a second. Then he tore Charlie's hands

away and with his head down he stormed into the apartment.

Draco was pissed, and it was most definetly not jealousy that made him this mad that he felt fire in his

ears. No, it was the nerve that the stupid Gryffindors had been block headed enough to kiss in front of

the door. He heard choked sobs coming from the bedroom door and smirked at a very hurt Charlie.

Charlie's face went from hurt to rage in a second, but Draco slammed the door in his face with a smirk

before he could say or do anything.

Harry was in pain, that was the only way to describe his heart and head hurting so much. He heard the

front door slam, but he didn't care. He deserved everything Draco did to him because he had hurt the

man he loved the most in his life. God how he hated his parents in this moment. The door of the

bedroom slammed open yet. Harry stayed still a random sob escaping him once in a while. Draco sat on

the bed, "Must you purposely humiliate me at every possible moment?" Harry didn't respond and Harry

leaned over and pulled his head up by his hair, "Answer me pet." Harry felt a headache coming on, but

still said nothing. Draco sighed, "I must teach you, that until we serperate you belong to me pet." Harry

tried shaking his head, "Please not now. I beg you not now." Draco ignored him and began pulling

Harry's shoes off. Harry let out a sob, "Please don't do this, not today." Draco glared at him, "And

allow you to get away with the humiliation you've put me through tonight?" Harry's entire frame

shook, "No, I just, I didn't mean to. You don't own me Draco, you don't love me, hell you dont even

like me!"

Draco's laugh was cruel, "Pet, who the hell ever said this was about love?" Harry looked into the grey

eyes and shivered, his sobs stopped and he closed his eyes. Draco stopped laughing and continued his

ministrations of removing Harry's clothes, "See this is a lot easier, become obedient, pet." Harry didn't

respond, his eyes remained closed and he laid like a doll.

Once Draco finished removing Harry's clothes he took out rope, placing Harry's hands on the

headboard he tied them there. Draco brought his lips down to Harry's, pressing against him, "Where

else did you allow him to touch you?" Harry remained unresponsive, his eyes squeezed tighter as

Draco moved from his lips to his neck placing a kiss trail down until he reached Harry's chest. Draco

looked up into Harry's face, "Open your eyes pet." Harry opened his eyes and Draco looked at the fire

inside of them, "Draco, please?" Draco growled, "Don't speak unless it's to beg for more." Harry

whimpered as Draco squeezed his manhood to emphasize his point.

Draco leaned back and pulled his shirt off, Harry's eyes opened in realization, "Draco, please, don't do

this. I don't want this!" Draco slapped him across the face, "What did I say?" Harry kept his mouth shut

and tears began falling down his face again. Small tremors shook his body. Draco removed his pants

and leaned over Harry, "You'll like it, I'm told I'm amazing. The best you've ever had and ever will

have." Harry felt his insides die a little, "Draco, pleaSE?" One last effort escaped his mouth. Draco

however didn't hear the whisper, instead he thrust into Harry, who screamed in pain.

Draco sighed, "I was in such a hurry, I hope you don't mind that I didn't prepare you?" Harry

whimpered as Draco kept thrusting, "Oh god Harry, you're so tight. You feel so good, no wonder Older

Weasley didn't want to give you up." Harry stopped crying after a while, Draco was going at such a

slow pace that the pain gave away to pleasure. Harry felt dirty as he felt his abdomen warm up with

anticipation of the orgasm.

Draco was in heaven, not even the most innocent virgin he came across felt this good. He wanted to cry

at the feeling of his orgasm arriving. He didn't want it to be over, Harry seemed to be close as well and

he smiled to himself. "Harry," Draco whispered leaning forward while continuing his thrusts, "Harry."

Harry continued to look behind Draco, not meeting his eyes, suddenly Draco pulled his head forward,

"Look me in the eyes pet." Harry allowed his emerald orbs to look at the grey ones as he came all over

their stomaches.

Draco felt the clenching of Harry around his manhood, he saw the passion and fire in Harry's eyes as he

came, this led to Draco's orgasm and Draco thrust one final time in. He rode it out then finally

collapsed on Harry, who had turned away. Draco picked up a discarded shirt, wiping Harry off. He

untied him and then flipped over, "Goodnight pet, good fuck."

Harry curled up into a ball and silently cried.

**So this is chapter 7, sorry for taking so long. Comments? Questions? Ideas? Review please. Thanks**


	8. 8

**Dear person that declared that Draco was a pureblood and doesn't wastetime in a place that is cheap or something along those lines... Ms. GeorgiaCappla. This is an AU.. if you do not know what that means... look it up... also shut your ass up. Seriously, I don't care what you think. Thank you for your trying and failing effort. To the other readers I decided that unless I get more reviews, I will just cancel this story. Mainly because I have a feeling Ms Cappla will be an insufferable wanna be know it all, that actually is more annoying then amusing and so unlike awesome Hermione's way. Haha. Well On to this Chapter.**

Harry awoke to pain, it traveled up his spine and into his head. "We leave in an hour, get ready. I'll have people pack this." Draco said as he entered the room and saw

Harry was awake. Harry slowly rose and made his way to the bathroom. Draco bit his lip as he watched him disappear, and without a second thought he grabbed some handcuffs and rushed into the bathroom. Harry had just turned on the water and was stepping in, his face froze as he saw the handcuffs.

"Turn to face the wall." Draco instructed, Harry turned to look at the wall and Draco stripped, "Put your hands up next to the scrub bar." Harry began to shake again as

Draco handcuffed him then got a shirt and ripped a piece of cloth off, just a ribbon. He placed his arms around Harry and leaned down to grab his penis, tying the ribbon in

a neat bow at the base. "I prefer if you didn't come yet." Draco told him, "It gives me satisfying pleasure to know you can't orgasm unless I let you." Harry continued to

shake as Draco propped one of his legs up and then thrust into him. "Ah." Harry moaned in pain, Draco smiled as the moans of pain turned to whimpers of pleasure. He

looked at Harry and realized he was crying, humiliated, and to Draco, he seemed broken. Draco smirked as he unloaded in the tight hole that gave him so much pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, "All mine. Tell me pet, that you're all mine." Harry shook his head, "I don't think I am all yours." Draco pulled his head back and

Harry grunted in pain, "Why do you like to piss me off?" Harry shrugged, "I don't really care. But I will be honest Draco. I don't belong to you mentally, just physically."

Draco let him go, "Fine. Get ready, and don't come yet." Harry nodded and left limping once Draco uncuffed him.

Harry sighed as he saw his parents, who ran to meet him at the airport. "Harry!" Lily said smiling and grabbing him into a hug, "Darling how was the honey moon?" Harry

shrugged, "Mother. I prefer not to talk about it. father, you're looking good." James shrugged, identical to his son's, "I have been working out more, with Tom attacking at

every corner, its easier to be quick as long as I'm light on my feet." Draco coughed behind Harry, "Mr and Mrs Potter, how is everything going? Are my parents here?"

James shook his head, "No, they are manning everything with the Diggory's. I am to take you to them, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and you are to meet in the warehouse. You

have first watch tonight." Sirius walked up behind him, "Just like old times right pup?" Harry smiled, "Yes, I feel like venting at some targets tonight." Lily chuckled, "At least

that's only after two weeks. I felt like that two days after your father and I married."

James turned red, "Honey, I believe they don't need to know that." Lily smiled, "Honey, I believe they do, now on to the Headquarters."

_A month and two weeks later_

It had been two months since they had gotten married, Harry sighed as he walked towards Headquarters, Tom was retreating and no one knew why. These last few days

had been very crazy. Each side had experienced losses on both sides, this included Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini. A hand landed on his shoulder and he spun out with

his leg catching the intruder square in the face. "Ouch." Draco muttered as he raised his hand to wipe off blood pouring out of his mouth, "Nice hit." Harry stepped back,

"What do you want?" Draco pointed at his hand watch, "You're late by fifteen minutes, how would we know Tom hadn't attacked you or something?" Harry tilt his head, "I

apologize, I wasn't feeling very well." Draco looked surprised, "Really? Are you alright?" harry was even more surprised as Draco stretched out his hand and felt his

forehead, "Yes, just slight vomiting, exhaustion, swelling of the ankles." Draco took his hand away, "You feel a little hot, you should go home and rest."

Since they had gotten back from the honeymoon, Draco had not touched Harry. Harry had kept his distance from Draco but Draco never made an effort to confront Harry.

Instead he would be polite or even nice to Harry at times. THis confused Harry to no ends, but he would shrug it off as imagination. "No, it's my turn to be with Lupin

tonight. I don't want him going alone." Draco tapped his chin, "Fine, but Sirius is going as well. I don't want you passing out and becoming more of a burden." Harry

chuckled, "I won't, don't worry about it."

Sirius shot into the dark as Lupin made his way to cover, "They ambushed us, Lupin call for help! Harry watch your back!" Lupin quickly took out the phone, for once not

paying attention to his surroundings. Harry shot into the same place Sirius did as Lupid screamed into the phone. "Sirius," Harry said outloud, "I think I hit at least ten."

Sirius laughed, "Pup, I shot at least thirty." Harry growled, then everything went in slow motion. A man came out of no where and aimed at Sirius, without thinking Harry

jumped in front of Sirius and took the shot in the abdomen. Sirius shot at the man and turned to Harry as Lupin covered him, "harry? Pup? Stay with me!" Harry grinned,

"Don't tell Draco, he'll worry." Then Harry was consumed by darkness.

Harry awoke to hear whispers, angry ones directed at an crying man. Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco yelling at a crying Sirius. "Dont!" harry shouted, wincing as his

injury hurt, "Sirius it wasn't your fault, you were covering for me." Sirius rushed to his side, "Pup?" Harry recognized the hospital and giggled, "This isn't the first time

Snuffles, and it wont be the last." Sirius sighed, "The doctors will be in soon, talking to your mom and dad." Draco growled, "Instead of me! The nerve." Harry waved it off,

"Its custom for my parents to get dibs on everything Draco. Trust me, its okay sometimes."

Draco rolled his eyes as the doctors and James and Lily came in. "Well?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong." The first doctor smiled, "There is bad news," the second doctor

said, "but also good news." James frowned, "The shot hit a small vein, they needed to operate." Lily sighed happily, "but the good news is, you're pregnant Harry!"

Harry paled, Draco's eyes opened wide, Sirius choked, and then Harry passed out.

**Thanks for reading, if you want this to continue let me know, for now it will be on pause until I hear people actually like it. LOL**

**Thanks**

**DW**


	9. 9

Draco stood frozen as Harry fainted, he stumbled backwards and Sirius held him up, "Woah there. Breathe Malfoy, just breath." Draco rushed towards Harry, "Is he alright? Harry? Harry?" James grabbed him, "It was the news, he's a lot more delicate to situations as these." Draco nodded, then turned and hugged James, "I'm going to be a dad!" Sirius ruffled his hair, "Yes you are Draco." Lily smiled warmly, "I questioned your relationship these last few weeks, it seemed hard edged, cold, Im glad you love each other in such a way."

Draco nodded and jumped up onto the bed with Harry, hugging him close. Snape finally snapped out of it, he had walked in at the strangest time, "He's, pregnant?" Draco smiled and nodded, "Sirius, I know that you and Snape are the choice for godfather's do you accept?" Sirius smiled and hugged Snape, "Of course we do. This is wonderful, we must celebrate!" Lily grinned, "We can hold the celebration when Harry is released, I will plan it."

The group stayed several moments longer but then decided to leave, Snape looked at Draco, "Can we talk?" Sirius smiled, "I'll wait outside." He left and Snape turned to Draco, "Draco, was your first time with Harry gentle?" Draco was caught by surprise and he tilt his head to the side, "Why?" Snape sighed, "He was, apparently, a romantic Draco." Draco shrugged, "What's that mean?" Snape headed to the door, but stopped just before he opened it, "He was a virgin." He walked out and Draco stood there for several moments waiting, "Wait, what?" Draco stared at Harry, the boy looked delicate, adorable, attractive, breakable, no.. Draco shook his head, broken. "What have I done?"

Draco was resting his elbows on his knees covering his face with his hands. His insides twisted in a way that made him want to vomit and he knew his bottom lip was trembling. Harry had not woken up since he had passed out two days ago and Draco was worried on several different cases.

First, Harry was pregnant, second, he might not wake up, and third, Harry might also choose to leave him and keep the baby away from him. He lifted his head and rubbed his face, it was puffy from having slept so little. He looked at Harry and almost yelped in surprise to see him awake and staring at him.

"Draco," Harry looked around, "Where is Sirius? Where is my mother and father?" Draco shook his head trying to clear it, "They left." Harry nodded, "I believe I am fine now, you can leave." Draco stood, "You know I can't just do that Harry." Harry flinched as his eyes connected with Draco's and Draco sighed, "We need to talk about the baby."

Harry looked away, "I am not going to have it." Draco froze, this was not a response he was looking for, "Don't say that, please, don't say that." Harry sighed, "Abortion is okay with me.." A slap echoed across the room and Harry lay shocked, as Draco cussed, "Damn it Harry!" Tears flowed down Harry's cheek and Draco tried brushing them off, but Harry flinched. "I'm sorry." Draco said. Harry shook his head, "Don't worry, I can pretend to fall later and they'll think I lost it that way."

Draco shook his head, this was all his fault. Harry had been innocent. Harry shook his head, "The baby was not conceived through love, I refuse to bring him into this hatred world." Draco reached out and touched his hand, "What would your mother say?" Harry shrugged, "She'll live, I'm pretty sure that father will also agree in this case." Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry. I never should have done what I did, please, if you can't forgive me. After the war I will give you your freedom, I'll leave you. Just don't kill it, please do me the favor and don't kill our child."

Harry spat, "A favor? After that handling, that abuse, you ask for a favor!" Draco flinched and tears fell down his face, "Please Harry, give me another chance!" Sobs wracked his body, "I really am sorry." Harry stared at him. Rubbing his cheek where it hurt, "Why do you care about this? Why? Why are you saying this to me? Will you later take it?" Draco shook his head, "Never. I wouldn't do that Harry." Harry looked at his belly, "You raped me." Draco cried out, "I KNOW!" Harry scoot back wincing at the anger in Draco's eyes then looked away.

Draco looked at Harry who wouldn't meet his eyes, he grabbed his chin and turned his face. Their eyes clashed and Harry couldn't look away. "Give it a chance. It deserves to live." Harry knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed this baby, "I'll think about it." Draco sighed and nodded, he didn't want Harry to lose the baby, if anything, the baby could hopefully patch things up for them.

Harry looked at the hand on his, "If I do keep him, we can't offer a functional family." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, who flinched at the touch causing Draco to die a little on the inside. "We will make it work for the baby Harry." Harry pulled away and laid back, his eyes closed and Draco sat back in the chair. "Fine Draco. However, if this so much as seems like it won't work, I will not risk it and abort." Draco nodded, "It will."

* * *

Draco looked at their house, it seemed beautiful but dead on the outside. He would have to get someone to liven it up some, before the baby was depressed by it. He parked the car and ran to the other side to help Harry get out. Harry rolled his eyes but took Draco's hand. Trembling slightly, he was led to the door and when they pushed it open he was startled by people screaming congratulations toward them.

Draco closed the door and pointed at Lily several feet away, entertaining guests. "Your mother decided you needed to be assaulted by everyone short of Tom. I could not stop her, and your father and Sirius laughed at my attempts." Harry nodded and let go of Draco, who frowned but didn't say anything, "I should have told you she does that, a lot." Draco grinned at him and pushed him towards Lupin and Sirius, "Go tell them the good news and that you're okay. Sirius has been hounding me forever about you. I must arrange several things for tonight."

He didn't notice Harry freeze at that or the panicked look that crossed his face, instead he turned and walked away. Harry took several deep breaths and walked over to his godfather's who quickly embraced him and began a conversation about the most recent attacks. "I can't wait until I go back out there." Harry was saying. Draco came up behind him and startled him, making him jump slightly, "I doubt you'll be allowed Harry. More like, I completely forbid you to do anything of the sort."

Harry who was still a bit frighten bit his lip and felt tears filling up his eyes, "I don't feel to well, I'll be leaving now." Draco watched in surprise as Harry walked to the staircase and disappeared onto the second floor after a while. "What did I say?" Draco asked the other two. They shrugged, "Remember that he is pregnant so he is a lot more emotional. Also, he might have not remembered that he can't fight with us until he has the child." Lupin agreed with Sirius, "Why don't you go and comfort him Draco?"

Draco nodded and made his way upstairs, his heart aching to be loved by this raven haired beauty that he had broken in the worst ways imaginable. He knocked on their shared bedroom door and when there was no answer he walked in. Harry was curled up in a little ball, sobbing into the blankets. Draco's heart broke and in half a second he was next to Harry craddling him into his arms.

"Harry?" Draco whispered as the young man in his arms tried to silent himself, "What's wrong? I thought we were going well." Harry pulled away but Draco held on, "Harry?" Harry looked up with tear streaked cheeks, his mouth opened then closed. Draco kissed those lips, he couldn't help it anymore. Harry had become so defenseless, fragile, small, since he first met him. He pulled back and Harry looked confused, then sad again. "Talk to me?" Draco asked softly, "Please?" Harry looked away again, "I thought you were not going to control me anymore. I want to be able to fight again. I don't want to be punished anymore."

Draco waited a few moments for Harry to stop talking. He apparently waited too long because Harry started shaking again, his eyes squeezed shut. Draco leaned down and kissed those eyes, he wanted to see them while he held Harry. "Harry," Draco started his voice low and soft, "I believe you misunderstood me. I want us to love each other eventually, at the very least care about one another. However, I meant, you could not fight while pregnant. I didn't mean to sound controlling and if I did, I apologize. Don't close yourself off to me now please. I do not intend to hurt you ever again, so please, I know you probably cant, but please, try and trust me a little?"

Harry looked at Draco, his face relaxed as much as he could force it. "Can we sleep then?" Draco felt butterflies in his belly as he hoisted Harry up and with one hand pulled off the covers, laying Harry down. He took off his shoes, and then covered him with the blankets. Harry looked surprised then a small smile graced his lips as Draco crawled in the other side and placed an arm around Harry's abdomen. Together they fell asleep, dreaming of the baby inside.


End file.
